User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 | 2 __TOC__ Custom Edition, CMT From several of your articles, I see you may play Custom Edition for the PC? Do you? If so, I am creating several articles based off CMT multiplayer and SpV1 and SpV2 weapons, and wish to know if you would like to join me. Spartan 501 01:49, 19 July 2008 (UTC) They are indeed. Right now, they are pushing, in full force, Single Player Version Two, a completely expanded and redone H1 campaign. SpV1 was a blast, I highly recomend it, it was their earlier campaign mod. By the way, heres a link to the topic for SpV2 http://forum.halomaps.org/index.cfm?page=topic&topicID=14135&start=1 I recomend downloading SpV1 if you've got the time/and or space. Its great fun. Link for playing single player maps on CE http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1933 Plus, all levels PoA:http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1921 H: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1920 TaR: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1919 SC: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1918 AotCR: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1917 343GS: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1916 tL: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1915 TB:http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1914 K: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1913 tM: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1912 Anyway, hope you'll play it, its really quite fun. Glad to hear you'll help me. Thanks, boy, I'm getting a knack for long posts Spartan 501 02:26, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Avs Are you going to update it.Eaite'Oodat 02:43, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Well thats ok.Eaite'Oodat 14:56, 19 July 2008 (UTC) PTI Firearms I've come up with tech readouts for PTI's firearms. BR55HB-AR -Phade Technology Industry rifle Battle Rifle, class-55, Heavy Barreled, Automatic Rifle, Dated 2553 -PTI Production Number 4409 FAMAS G4C -Phade Technology Industry/France Legion Corps Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Eitenne, Grade-4, "C" variant, Dated 2513 -PTI Production Number 4311 HK-G38 MWS -Phade Technology Industry/Heckler and Koch GmbH rifle Grade-38, Classification: Modular Weapon System, Dated 2551 -PTI Production Number 5906 MA5K Mk. II -Misriah Armaments/Phade Technology Industry rifle Model Automatic-5, "K" variant, Mark II, Dated 2550 -PTI Production Number 3001 SRS108 AMB -Misriah Armaments/Phade Technology Industry Sniper Rifle System, Model 108, Anti-Materiel, "B" variant, Dated 2539 -PTI Production Number 3548 Mor-S2 ICWS -Phade Technology Industry rifle Morita-Synapse, class-2, Classification: Individual Combat Weapon System, Dated 2554 -PTI Production Number 4940 SWM-1 -Phade Technology Industry rifle Weapon, Type: Sonic, Model 1, Dated 2577 -PTI Production Number 8035 XMR-8 ICWS -Phade Technology Industry rifle eXtreme Magline Rifle, class-8, Classification: Individual Combat Weapon System, Dated 2540 -PTI Production Number 6551 XMR-8/B ICWS -Phade Technology Industry rifle eXtreme Magline Rifle, class-8, "B" variant, Classification: Individual Combat Weapon System, Dated 2550 -PTI Production Number 6568 Tell me what you think and if we should add 'em to the weapons. Thx, Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) 17:40, 19 July 2008 (UTC) question Can i take part in the grave legacy Rp.Eaite'Oodat 01:50, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you.Eaite'Oodat 14:37, 20 July 2008 (UTC) you also use halopedia, right? i saw your username as a fetured user. The Grave's Legacy Are the Corporate Factions friendly or hostile to the UNSC? Sweet. You know, i had just linked the Operating System section from the XMR-8 ICWS as the link for INERTIA when your message came up. lolz, thx. Phade technology industry if you made the picture for this compagny are able to create one for the Reyes-McLees Shipyards ? tx CF 17:32, 21 July 2008 (UTC) tx i loving it CF 19:07, 21 July 2008 (UTC) article Armageddon Personal Body Armor System please check this article i think it may be godmodded and i was hoping you would be able to help me find out. IT COMES TO FEAST Help could you help me with improving my article Warmaster Corporation.Eaite'Oodat 15:16, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the advice on improving my article.Eaite'Oodat 21:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Necros War compile thanks for the idea!! i am going to start right now!! RE: FOTM Actually, I am right now at a top secret location, where Net access is limited to the hours of 2-5PM... So, I doubt I can. But I'll see what I can do. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:40, 22 July 2008 (UTC) RP For the Grave legacy RP Can we make up our own planets in the aeres system or use only new hope.Eaite'Oodat 21:18, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Question Hey Subtank r u in the CAF?Yuhi33 22:17, 22 July 2008 (UTC) I need to talk to you You dont know me but you know spartan-53.Well,you might think that even if he left halo fanon he likes halo but this is not true.He told me that halo is junk and you are a nerd(your name is subtank isnt it?) and that all halofanon users are nerds.He is now on a star wars wiki I think wookiepedia or star wars fanon.I cannot remember.He says that he is pretending that he likes halo and you but this is a lie.I just have to inform you.Please talk to him in Halopedia(I do not know the url but he told me that he is there now maybe he left halopedia).Also,I like halo can you write under my message the url of Halopedia,I typed www.Halopedia.com-.net but I didnt find it. P.S:When I find where is he I will inform you to talk to him,ok? A friend of yours who likes halofanon.Keep writing! I saw somewhere one of your drawings on deviant art(They are very cool,I saw them a couple of days ago)being changed.For example I saw on a forum the drawing with the orbital shock trooper having bush or darth vader's face and and holding a lightsaber. down of the image it says:Look what my friend subtank did".It was HILARIOUS! .He also took this draw with your face and changed it.He added long teeth and other things like that.spartan-53 did that you should speak to him. Please tell mt the url of Halopedia.Is he still there? Heh. I wondered when you were gonna bring that it. Care to assist me? What i've established about my version so far is that it was hijacked by Colton Jackson and several UNSC and PTI soldiers after the ship brought aboard a sample of V-1991 and Jackson intends on taking it to the PTI Terra Facility. SPARTAN-141 is send to determine wehat threat the ship poses to Earth when Jackson jumps to Slipspace. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) 07:27, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Rather, i INTEND on establishing that it was hijacked by Colton Jackson and several UNSC and PTI soldiers after the ship brought aboard a sample of V-1991 and Jackson intends on taking it to the PTI Terra Facility. The SPARTAN-141 part is already established. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) 07:33, 24 July 2008 (UTC) WTF Whats going on there?I dont know this guy but he(or she)knows me vwry well.I am indeed on star wars fanon,I write some good stories there but I never did these thinks.I think is a prank,you are not a nerd you are one of my best friends and a veteran on halofanon.If you dont believe me go tthere to see my sw fanon account:http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spartan-53. Please do not see the first one because its under construction. I am glad who I returnedspartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 08:27, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Please can you tell me the scenario of necros war I only remember the basics because I was inactive there. Did you vivit sw fanon?I recomment to read the shield operation.If you want to read it go there: http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shield_operation .It is not something important but I think its good.spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 09:04, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Your previous signature was betterspartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 12:04, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Have you ever played the submachine series,I usually don't play adventure games but the submachine series are great and free!spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 14:40, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I recommend you to play the submachine series.It is great.What is that SI?RPG?Is it free?It seems good.Why did you choose the name subtank for your name?(curiosity)spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 14:56, 24 July 2008 (UTC) One final question:Is SI free?If yes then tell the name of your alliance and expect to meet me there soon:)spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 15:04, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Problems! I am trying to register to SI but when I click the button to register it shows me a page like the previous with my nickname(Darth Odysseas)highlited and everything on German!Why?spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 15:16, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Big fAVOR Could i use your C.H.A.S in my part of the story.Eaite'Oodat 03:12, 25 July 2008 (UTC) I am writing my part of the Rp, but i meant like later parts i write not now, i am currantly writing the intro for my characters.Eaite'Oodat 03:18, 25 July 2008 (UTC) "Oooo. If it were for the Character, go ahead. :D" Whats this mean Sorry but i lack intelligence.Eaite'Oodat 03:27, 25 July 2008 (UTC)